reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ren'Zon
''- 'Embrace power, embrace victory.' Remnants of the Kel’Tor were left stranded on the Mardor continent after the Final Battle devastated the planet. The majority of these members were scarred by the Second Age’s war and decided that they needed to create a new Organisation where Mages would be strong and prepared for future battles. The Ren'Zon (lit. Magic Swords) was formed for this reason and are now known as the Imperial Ren'Zon. Ren'Zon Mages are stereotypically characterised for being passionate, aggressive and independent (they are very free in using their powers, compared to the other Mages). Over the centuries, they were socialised to becoming the Imperial Family’s political strength and weapon, and are often used as weapons against the rebelling provinces in the south. The Ren'Zon are very militaristic because their whole existence is based on the theory that Mages are the only ones who can defeat the Chaos and fiends, and they must be ready for any battle. They tolerate Sentinels and often remind them that their power derives from artefacts of power, which were created by Mages. The talent for magic is revered in the Mardor Empire. Anyone with the Spark is immediately viewed as the 'property' of the Ren'Zon and by law, must join the Ren'Zon or face execution for disobeying the Imperial Family. Ren'Zon Mages possess a unique social status where they are both admired for their skills and feared for being shaped into living weapons. They are above the law in some scenerios because they share a unique relationship with the Imperial Family. The people are frightened to challenge a Ren'Zon Mage and definitely do not want to stand in their way. The Imperial Ren'Zon teaches their Mages that weakness will not be tolerated in the Empire. Their members must be strong, unwavering and completely devoted to the Empire. For this reason, Ren'Zon Mages are predominantly trained in offensive magic. Plot Standing The Ren'Zon have been invited to attend the High Council's global meeting. They accepted and have sent a party of individuals. Although they are separate from the Imperial Family and the Mardor Empire, some of their members may be influenced by the Empire's motives. Like all Mages, the Ren'Zon has felt the recent change in magic, a growing volatility and instability, that must be connected to the Corruption. The Spark is awakening in more people than ever before, even in Mardor, and in uncontrollable and dangerous ways. Each member may have different motives and opinions, but they cannot deny that they are interested in seeing the Corruption and the growing Blights themselves, to see if there is a connection. Some of their members are viewing this as an opportunity to learn more about their sister Mage organisations, the Kel'Mor and the Zaedik Oracles, as they are all descended from the Kel'Tor. Others have always been jealous of the Kel'Mor, due to their large collection of artefacts and knowledge in Ren Sáron (the original home of the Kel'Tor), and want to use this time to influence the others to see the Ren'Zon as the strongest Mage organisation. History Age of Chaos The Kel'Tor were the sole maigcal organisation in Renicia during the Age of Chaos. When the Final Battle's energy caused the planet's continents to change and become isolated from one and another, much of the Kel'Tor's knowledge and power was forgotten. In each continent, the remnants of the Kel'Tor formed new, independent organisations. In Mardor, the Ren’Zon are descended from the Kel'Tor, like Noraedor’s Kel’Mor and Zaedik’s Yelvel Oracles. After the Final Battle devastated the planet, part of the Kel’Tor were stranded on the Mardor continent. They were angered by how unprepared the Kel’Tor were for such a shattering event and together, decided to create a new Mage organisation called the Ren’Zon (the Sword of Magic, or Magic Sword), and they would be dedicated to becoming the warriors of Renicia and would do whatever action was necessary to ensure that the planet was safe from the Chaos. They are more militaristic than the other Mage organisations but they are also freer when using their powers and encouraged to be passionate, forceful and primed for any threat. The Third Age Begins They created a small city in 3A. 38 and called it Velen. It acted as the refuge for the new Ren’Zon and the training grounds for future apprentices. After a long period of aloofness with Mardor’s Clans and Imperial Family, the Ren’Zon were contacted by the Imperial Family in 3A. 271. The Imperial Family knew the Ren’Zon needed a more efficient method of seeking out individuals with the Spark and training them, and the Ren’Zon knew the Imperial Family needed an advantage in its mission to dominate Mardor. The Imperial Family and Ren’Zon reached an agreement where the Mages had a unique social status and anyone with the Spark was their ‘property’. It also became illegal for any Wilders (untrained Mages) to exist outside the Ren’Zon. In exchange, the Mages assisted the Imperial Family in many battles as they were very free when using their powers. In fact, they saw it as a training exercise. Since then, the Ren’Zon and the Imperial Family have been allies. Conquering Mardor Location The Ren'Zon are based in the city of Velen, which they created with their magic in 3A. 38. It is based in the northern parts of the Kelron province, close to the Spine Mountains. The city was designed to be a giant fortress and parts of it have been built into the mountains when its population increased. Main Velen, the original fortress, is divided into six squares: the Novice Square (dedicated to new members), the Training Square (dedicated to physical training), the Elements Square (dedicated to magical training), the Trade Square (goods and trades from New Velen are displayed here), Warriors' Square (living areas for members) and the Imperial Square (living areas for the Ren'Zon's leaders and for guests). New Velen are the newer parts of the city with taverns, inns, shops, traveling merchants, but no-one without the Spark may live in Velen permanently and therefore its residential areas are very small and designed for short-stay visitors. Main Velen is surrounded by the black Inner Wall. Its impressive, unbelievable height was created using magic and glowing Qua'Ren runes and letters are carved into the surface. New Velen is surrounded by another wall, the Outer Wall, which is less impressive but still a very tall construct. There are three gates into the city (West, East and South). The northern part of the city is naturally protected and blocked by the mountains. Inside the Ren'Zon Becoming a Novice Becoming an Initiate Becoming a Warrior When an Initiate is deemed ready for their final test, they are sent to Mardor's Blight in Veldor - the Blighted Graves and the Blighted Forest. These Blighted areas are remnants of the Age of Chaos, are as big as a country and are filled with the Corruption and Fiends. An Initiate must return to the Ren'Zon with three items from the Blight - a Fiend's skull, a vial of Fiend blood and a Corrupted branch from the Blight's Heart Tree. Many Initiates die in the training. The Spark is not as rare in Mardor in comparison to Noraedor and Zaedik, and the Ren'Zon's high standards ensure that their full members are experienced and strong. When an Initiate has successfully returned, they join one of the three divisions in the Ren'Zon - the Guardians (more defence focused in combat), the Disciplined (more support focused in combat) or the Combat (more offense focused in combat). Each division is represented by a different animal and is tattooed onto the Initiate's right arm, and is represented on a separate pendant. Training Physical Magical Blight and Fiends Divisions Guardians The Guardians are a sub-division in the Ren'Zon. They are usually seen on the front-lines, deflecting blows, or at the heart of a battle, without breaking a sweat. Their members are proficient at using their magic for defensive spells, endurance spells or spells that are designed to give an advantage on a battlefield. The majority of their spells focus on the earth, water and air elements, but all five elements can be used. Their members are trained to be able to use spells and magic whilst taking damage or forced through demanding situations. Therefore, their members are usually considered the most enduring or resistant out of the three divisions. In comparison to Combat Ren'Zon, who are all about offensive abilities and using as much power as possible, a Guardian Ren'Zon will be able to use their powers for a longer period of time in the battlefield as others will grow tired more quickly. Disciplined Eagle Combat Wolf Hierarchy The Ren'Zon are ruled by the Three Masters - the leader of the Guardians, the Disciplined and the Combat divisions. Each division is broken down into several levels of hierarchy; #The Master (the leader of a division, elected by experience and magical strength), their Qua'Ren title is ''terron e.g. Terron Nenná. #The Veterans (the sub-leaders of a divsion, the Veterans are powerful and experienced in their own right) #The Teachers (the teachers in a division, they are highly respected and are seen as equals to Veterans) #The Warriors (the standard members in a division) Society and Culture Titles Warrior Clothing Spells Category:Plot Category:Factions and Organisations Category:Mages